


NCIS Drabble Files

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of NCIS drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possibilities

Tony had chased the man all the way from Baltimore, well chased may be too strong a word. He had been invited, and then showed towards Human Resources.

Tony had come to see what opportunity was available to him, what possibilities could be his future. He had considered staying in Baltimore, but he couldn’t work with Danny, not now it was no longer an option for him.

He had to see what was possible for him and choose another option. NCIS, well he’d never heard of them until he met Gibbs, never thought of being a Navy cop until now.


	2. Torchlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony only has torchlight to help him find their suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt Flickering - 100 words - A dim room. A singular, flickering light. Maniacal laughter comes from the shadows. for the Pint-Sized Prompt challenge March 2017.

The only light in the room came from the singular flickering torch that he held in his hand, the darkness waiting to greet him when the batteries died. Tony could hear the rest of the team moving about stealthily in other rooms, his ears vigilant to the smallest of sounds.

The maniacal laughter coming from the shadows of the room told him he was in the right place. Making his way further into the room casting the torchlight into the corners he saw their suspect curled in the foetal position laughing uncontrollably. Why did he always find the crazy ones?


	3. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 3 of March Madness the pint-sized prompt challenge - Stalk - 100 words - Oh, don't mind the person outside your window, character. They're just mad about you!

Tony knew that they were there, just outside, watching him. He had brought it up to Gibbs that someone was stalking him, but Gibbs had told him not to worry about the person outside, they were just mad about him.

It certainly wasn’t the normal advice Gibbs gave about stalkers and it was worrying Tony more than it should. He was a Federal Agent with a gun, someone hanging around shouldn’t bother him, but he wanted to know who they were. Sneaking out of the house and close to his stalker he was surprised to find Gibbs staring at him.


End file.
